Wendy Camp, Cynthia Britto, and Lisa Kregear
Wendy, cynthia, and lisa.jpg|Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa 1794749 230364220421224 1707555693 n.jpg|Cynthia, Wendy, and Leon Real Names: Wendy Lorraine Camp, Cynthia M. Britto, and Lisa Renee Kregear Nicknames: Bunny (Cynthia), Renee (Lisa) Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Date: May 29, 1992 Bio Occupation: Housewife (Wendy) Date of Birth: (Camp) March 1, 1969, (Britto) January 17, 1986, (Kregear) October 18, 1968 Height: (Camp) 5'6", (Britto) 3'0", (Kregear) 5'4" Weight: (Camp) 180 lbs., (Britto) 60 lbs., (Kregear) 130 lbs. Marital Status: (Camp) Married, (Britto) Single, (Kregear) Single Characteristics: (Britto) Brown eyes and hair, (Kregear) Blue eyes and blonde hair, (Camp) Brown eyes and brown hair Case Details: Wendy Camp married Christopher Britto (of Sri Lanka or Kuwait) and the two had a daughter, Cynthia. However, their marriage later ended in divorce. In the spring of 1987, she met Chad Noe. The two worked together at an ice cream parlor in Edmond, Oklahoma, and soon began dating. The two married after she became pregnant with their son Jonathan. Shortly after Jonathan's birth, she went into a coma and remained undiagnosed for weeks. Her affliction was later determined to be multiple sclerosis. Chad was apparently unable or unwilling to deal with her physical difficulties. One week after Wendy went into the coma, he told her mother, Jackie, that he had divorced Wendy and was seeking full custody of Jonathan. During this time, Wendy's sister, Kimberly Aisha Hshmi, was caring for Cynthia. However, she was unable to care for Jonathan as she was a newlywed, pregnant, and moving to New York for her husband's work. Wendy's parents approached Chad's mother, Beverly Noe, and asked her to temporarily provide care for Jonathan, which she had agreed to do previously. She then secretly sought and won full custody of Jonathan due to Chad having had multiple children out of wedlock, many with underaged girls. At the time, he was also heavily into drugs; Wendy's family believes that he had given some to her while she was pregnant with Jonathan, which had then brought on the coma. Chad Noe.png ida prewitt1.jpg At the time, Wendy, as well as her entire family, were unaware of what had taken place. She remained in a coma a little over sixteen months. She slowly improved and met Leon Camp. Wendy and Leon were married in 1990. During this time, she requested and received weekend visitation with Jonathan. For a month, things went smoothly. Soon after, Beverly began refusing to let her see Jonathan, claiming Leon was molesting him during the visits. Upon arrival for one visit with Jonathan, Wendy was shocked to see that the house was vacant, yet no new address had ever been given to the court, nor had she been told Beverly had moved. Another court-ordered visit was scheduled to take place the next week. When Wendy arrived, she was told that Beverly must have forgotten it was her weekend since she had taken Jonathan out of state to Six Flags Over Texas. This behavior soon escalated to claims that he was being abused or molested even though Beverly herself was present for each and every visit. Wendy was beyond frustrated and pointed out numerous times that no one, neither her or any relative, had ever signed over parental rights to Beverly or Chad, yet the court seemed to turn a blind eye to this fact. The court-appointed therapist, Ginger Leto, determined that the molestation claims had no foundation and cleared Wendy and Leon. Medical tests found no evidence of Jonathan being sexually abused. Visitation was allowed to continue while Chad and Beverly were cited for contempt. They continued to refuse to comply with the visitation order. Beverly later took Jonathan and went into hiding, prompting Wendy's father, Edwin Knox Taylor, to become a gun-licensed private detective. Her family had previously hired a private detective but soon money ran out. It is not clear if Beverly was found or turned herself in, yet she did surface, and the court ordered her to let Wendy see Jonathan. However, the court did not demand her to return him to Wendy, a fact that mystifies her entire family to this day. On May 29, 1992, Beverly asked Chad to call Wendy and invite them to come for a visit. Chad called and spoke to Wendy. Due to her medical condition, Wendy was unable to drive. Chad replied that Beverly would pick her up and take her home. Later that day, she and Leon were ready to go, yet Beverly refused to let Leon come along, saying he would fight with Chad. Leon felt this was strange but agreed Wendy could go provided his sister, Lisa Renee Kregear, went with her. Cynthia wanted to go as well to see Jonathan. Beverly seemed extremely agitated and had reluctantly allowed Lisa and Cynthia to go. The 115 mile drive from the Camps' house in Oklahoma City to Chad's in Shamrock took just over two hours. When they arrived in Shamrock at 1:45PM, Wendy called Leon. She told him that they were at a restaurant, waiting for Chad to arrive. When he did, they went to his house. Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa spent several hours with Jonathan. At 4:15PM, Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa left in Beverly's car. Beverly's mother, Ida, also accompanied them. Before leaving Shamrock, Wendy called Leon again. The two spoke briefly, as Beverly claimed that she was in a hurry; this was the last time he heard from Wendy. Phone company records verified that she called him at 4:42PM. However, everything that happened after this call is up for debate. Beverly's apparent plan was to drive Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa to Oklahoma City and then meet Chad at a restaurant in Cushing between 7 and 8PM. According to Beverly and Ida, Wendy argued with them during the trip. Ida claimed that she did not want to "put up" with Wendy anymore, so she asked Beverly to drop her off at her house. She claimed that she was dropped off around 5:15PM. After that, according to Beverly, the bickering continued during the next half hour. Tired of Wendy, Beverly allegedly pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot in Chandler, 45 miles from Oklahoma City, and ordered Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa out of the car. They were never seen or heard from again. By that evening, Leon became worried that they had not returned, so he called the police. Investigators searched a five-county area but came up with no evidence. Naturally, Beverly, Ida, and Chad fell under suspicion. Investigators looked into Beverly's alleged time frame. She claimed that they had left Shamrock at 4:30PM. She also claimed that she met Chad at a restaurant in Cushing at 7PM. Investigators determined that it would be physically impossible for her to get to the restaurant at that time. The trip would have taken more than three hours. Also, she drove on a two-lane highway that was a slower and longer route. Wendy's family is certain that something happened to them. They believe that she would have called Leon or one of her relatives from a pay phone at the shopping center. Wendy's mother, Jackie, is convinced that they were murdered that night and that Beverly, Chad, and Ida were all involved. Suspects: Chad Noe, his mother Beverly, and his grandmother Ida remain persons of interest. Two locals reported that he boasted of his responsibility for the deaths of both women, after which he disposed of them in a way in which they would never be found. However, without additional and more concrete evidence, the police are unable to proceed with a case against him. Ida and her other daughter, Deborah, previously were accused of killing Deborah's husband, John Rausin. John was found shot and stabbed to death in his car on June 12, 1980. Ida and Deborah were charged with his murder in 1983, the charges against them were later dropped. Extra Notes: This case first aired on October 20, 1993. The information above was provided with the help of Wendy's family. Beverly Noe declined to be interviewed for the segment. Beverly Noe.jpg|Beverly Noe GroverPrewitt.jpg|Grover Prewitt Results: Solved. Ida and Beverly were later arrested and charged with arson. They allegedly committed the crime to collect insurance money. In 2007, both were convicted and served time in prison. Ida died in September 2011 at age 82 of cancer. She was never officially charged in the case. On April 16, 2013, the remains of Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa were found buried eight feet down in an unmarked grave in Pawnee County, Oklahoma. A Ruger revolver (which appeared to be a .357) and a knife were also located next to their remains. DNA collected from Kimberly confirmed the identities of Wendy and Cynthia. DNA evidence also confirmed the identity of Lisa. A coroner declared they were victims of homicide: Wendy died from gunshot and sharp force injuries; Cynthia died from "homicidal violence of unspecified means"; and Lisa died from gunshot wounds to the torso. Cynthia's remains still had duct tape attached to them. Grover Prewitt, Ida's son and Beverly's brother, was arrested on half a million dollar bail that was reduced to $50,000. He allegedly led police to the remains, which were buried in a hole under a septic tank on property owned by the Prewitts. Around the time of the disappearances, Ida told him to dig the hole. She later told him to fill the hole because "there's bodies in there". Grover was charged with accessory to first-degree murder. He pleaded not guilty and a judge later dismissed his case. He died on January 25, 2017. On March 28, 2014, Beverly was arrested and charged with three counts of first degree murder in association with this case. On January 20, 2015, she pleaded no contest to helping in carrying out the murders. As a part of her plea bargain, she was sentenced to fifteen years in prison and fifteen years probation. Prior to his death, Grover made statements that Ida and Beverly had murdered Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa. Links: * Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa on Unsolved.com * Wendy, Cynthia, and Lisa on The Charley Project * Remembering Wendy Camp and Cynthia Britto Facebook Page * Wendy Camp on National Missing Person Directory * Disappearance Due National Exposure * Sister of missing woman says recurring dreams might mean something * Oklahoma Cold Case Heats Up With Discovery Of Three Sets Of Human Remains * Son of Creek County cold-case victim speaks up for grandmother *Arrest In Creek County cold case homicides * While Investigating 1992 Triple-Homicide, OSBI Opens Another Cold Case * Oklahoma medical examiner confirms identities of three missing since 1992 * Autopsy Reports Released In 1992 Jennings Triple-Homicide Case * Oklahoma woman arrested, charged in 1992 deaths * OSBI: New arrest made in 1992 triple homicide case * Mother of murder victim speaks out on arrest in cold case * 1992 murder mystery may soon come to an end * Oklahoma woman charged in triple homicide case makes deal with prosecutors * OSBI: Triple-murder defendant offered plea deal * Septic Pit Murder Case Delayed * Three murdered in 1992 will finally get proper burial * Articles about the Case * Grover Prewitt Obituary * Wendy Camp, Cynthia Britto, and Lisa Kregear at Find a Grave ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:1992 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Solved